


The most beautiful girl

by OnlyOneVoiceInMillions



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneVoiceInMillions/pseuds/OnlyOneVoiceInMillions
Summary: Aubrey finds a poem.





	The most beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I hope you like it.
> 
> I don't own Pitch Perfect. Any mistakes are mine.

Aubrey was just leaving the auditorium after another Bella practice when she noticed a piece of paper with writing on it. Planning on reading it later, she tucked it between the pages of a study book before locking the doors and walking to the library to do some studying. She forgot about the paper until she was about to go to sleep a few hours later. She took it out of her backpack and settled into bed. It was a handwritten poem of some kind titled:

The most beautiful girl

I thought I knew beauty and love, but never was I more wrong.  
For I've only known it since I first laid eyes on her.

They say she needs me to keep her steady.  
To make her see the strength she carries within.

They don't know I need her just as much.  
She's the one I trust the most.  
With her beside me, my fears melt like they never existed.  
She's my solid ground.  
The music to my lyrics.

Some people see us as sun and rain,  
they say we don't fit.  
Those are the ones that don't know,  
that you need both to form a rainbow.  
The ones that do know, can see beyond the surface  
and discover the bright and beautiful color magic we form together.

I open my eyes and all they long to see is her.  
When I close them her image remains visible, while the rest fades away.

Her body, always covered with the most beautiful of clothes, speaking to me, like it needs my touch.  
When my hand meets hers, it sends sparks through my entire being.

To smile, I just need to see her  
and yet, making her smile, is my everyday goal.  
A smile that's always different, never once the same.

I trace the patterns of her face, burned in my memory.  
Her nose, ears and cheeks are perfect.  
Her lips are soft, longing for my perfect kiss.  
Her eyes draw me closer, until I'm drowning in their mystery.

The soft hums she sends through the air,  
I pretend it's our code for whispering my name.

Her name, the most beautiful I've ever heard.  
Two words on my lips, desperate to speak them every time I open my mouth.  
Aubrey Posen  
The most beautiful name my ears came across,  
It's not hard to believe it belongs to the most beautiful girl.

 

Aubrey's eyes were filled with tears so she blinked a couple of times. But no, it wasn't a mistake, this poem was for her, about her, her name written in blue ink. She didn't recognize the writing, but whoever wrote this, seemed to be in love with her.

She turned the page around hoping for a clue - but nothing. Aubrey grabbed her notebook and began to make notes. It had to be a Bella since she found it in the auditorium. She wrote every Bella's name down except for hers and Chloe's. She knew Chloe's handwriting and if the redhead was in love with her, she would have said something. Going over the whole list she scratch out Lily's and Amy's. She knew that there was no chance one of them being the writer. 

She stopped at Beca's name and wanted to eliminate her too. No chance the alt-girl would be in love with her. All though ever since Aubrey gave Beca the pitch pipe the two of them became very good friends. And it had been Beca who asked her to come back as a consultant for the Bellas. The truth was, Aubrey herself, was madly in love with Beca. Stealing glimpses during rehearsals, sitting closer than others during movie nights, making up excuses to invite her over or hang out at the Bella house just to see her, dreaming about her (days and nights). Aubrey turned the page again, hoping to find something she missed. She knew she had to give every name on the list at chance, but she desperately wanted the writer to be Beca. The blonde knew she was crazy, there was no chance Beca, a DJ and music genius, would write poems, especially love poems about her.

Falling asleep with the note book in her arms she hoped the night would bring some ideas on how to handle her quest.

The next morning after breakfast Aubrey decided to start with Beca. She needed to know how the brunette felt about her. She went down to the Bella house and let herself in. Most of the Bellas were downstairs eating breakfast or sitting on the couch relaxing after another busy week. The brunette wasn't one of them. Amy, her roommate, greeted her with a hug, so she knew Beca was alone in their room. She still needed the blonde to stay away long enough so they could talk in private.

"Hey Amy, do you mind I take over your room for an hour, so Beca and I have a Bella captain meeting." Aubrey asked as vague as possible.

"No way, but I'd be careful, Shorty's grumpy in the morning." Amy answered.

Aubrey started to climb the stairs. 

"Yo Aubrey, don't you need Chloe to be there too?"

"Chloe knows about it and she said she didn't need to be present since we're only going to talk about music." Aubrey lied.

The answer must have satisfied her cause Amy turned around, walked towards the kitchen, yelling something about donuts. The tall blonde sighed in relieve. After knocking on Beca's door she let herself in, finding the brunette asleep. She took the coffee out of her bag and put it on the night stand. The smell of fresh coffee seemed to do the trick since Beca started to stir. 

"Morning." Aubrey greeted her.

"Aubrey? What are you doing here so early?" Beca yawned.

"I want to talk to you."

"About? You brought this?" Beca asked pointing at the coffee.

"Yes, it's your usual unhealthy blend."

"Mmm, indeed, just the way I like it." Beca nodded as the hot liquid almost burned her throat. "What did you want to talk about?" She repeated her question.

Aubrey hesitated. What if it wasn't her. Would she be able to hide her disappointment.

The silence made Beca suspicious. "It's about Worlds, isn't it? Off course, cause that's all you Bellas can talk about. No, I'm not done yet. I'm working as hard as I can."

"No, it's not about Worlds, but if any one asked, that's what we talked about." Aubrey quickly replied sitting down next to the brunette.

"Huh? I don't understand."

Aubrey took a deep breath and fished the paper out of her bag. "I found this yesterday on the auditorium floor. I was wondering if you're the one who wrote it."

The brunette took the paper the blonde handed her. While Beca read the poem Aubrey paid close attention to the brunette's facial expression. "It's beautiful, but I'm not the writer. You're lucky though, they seem very much in love with you." Beca took a piece of paper on her desk and showed it to Aubrey to prove her handwriting didn't match. "See, not the same."

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." As feared, she couldn't hide her disappointment. 

Beca noticed the look on Aubrey's face. "You look sad. Why?"

"No reason, never mind."

"Wait," Beca took the blondes arm. "Did you hope,... I wrote it?" Beca asked confused.

Aubrey blushed. "I...I..." She couldn't bring herself to say she was in love with Beca.

"Aubrey, why did you want me to be the writer?" Beca asked gently, standing up, stepping closer.

The blonde couldn't handle looking at the brunette anymore, so she bowed her head.

"Aubrey, we're friends, and as your friend, I'm starting to get worried about you. Tell me, what's wrong."

The softness of Beca's voice made Aubrey well up. She slowly lifted her head. "Cause I'm in love with you, and when I read it I hoped it was you, feeling the same way." Tears were now streaming down Aubrey's cheeks.

"You mean that?" Beca asked.

Aubrey nodded. 

"I'm so sorry Aubrey." Beca said, sitting back down.

"Me too."

"Not what I meant."

Now it was Aubrey's turn to be confused.

'I lied." Beca confessed.

"About what?"

"I did write that," the brunette explained, pointing to the paper, looking very embarrassed.

"Oh, great, now I get a pity confession." Aubrey said, wiping away tears. "Look you don't have to pretend you wrote it. I can handle the truth. I'm a big girl."

Beca stood, took another paper from her desk and handed it to Aubrey. "The paper I showed you before was Benji's. I missed a class and he let me borrow his notes."

The handwriting matched the poem. Aubrey lifted her head and looked Beca straight in the eye. "Why did you lie and told me you didn't write it."

"Cause we're friends. I thought if I confessed it was mine, I'd lose you. I'd rather hide my feelings and be your friend than not have you in my life at all. That thought is unbearable. In case that paper wasn't clear enough, I love you Aubrey."

Aubrey put her arms around Beca's waist. "I love you too Beca." 

Beca put her arms around Aubrey's neck pulling her closer until their lips met. When they broke apart Aubrey put her forehead against Beca's.

"Thank you for writing those beautiful words about me." 

Beca kissed Aubrey gently. "I meant every word.... Would you like to go on a date tonight?"

"I thought you were never going to ask." Aubrey smiled before kissing Beca passionately.

 

THE END


End file.
